Alliances of Sorts
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Stargate SG-1 and Mutant X x-over. Part one of a very long series of stories. Ch. 11 is now up! Please rr! Well, this part is finished. On to the next . . .
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or Stargate SG-1. Marvel and Tribune Entertainment owns Mutant X. MGM, Showtime, and Sci-fi Channel owns Stargate SG-1. It's not for profit. 

(A/N: This takes place somewhere in season 2 of Mutant X and season 7 of Stargate. This is my first Mutant X/Stargate fic I've written. Then again, this is probably the only Mutant X and Stargate x-over out there. The first two chapters are Stargate only. I need feedback. Enjoy!)

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 1

****

(Int. SGC, Infirmary)

The rest of SG-1and I had to go to the infirmary after our latest mission we had just returned from. I sat on one of the infirmary beds waiting for Dr. Fraiser to check me over. She wanted to do it herself. I am: how should I say this? I am special. Yeah, that describes me pretty well.

I fiddled with my necklace. It was a phoenix that had a pair of elegant wings that looked like fire. On the back of the pendant it had some very old Ancient Egypt (not Goa'uld) writing that read: _'**Inside the heart of one so pure, a spirit of fire sleeps within.' **_ I have been trying to figure out what this means. But, I haven't figured it out.

I looked around at my team mates. Dr. Jackson had the usual cuts and bruises; Teal'c had broken his arm; Colonel O' Neill had a huge gash on his forehead that needed stitches. In fact, the people who didn't get hurt were Major Carter and I.

"Hey, Nicole," Janet greeted me.

"Hey, Janet," I said. "Do I really have to do this? We both know that I'm perfectly healthy."

"I know. But rules are rules," she told me. "Besides, General Hammond wants me to keep a special eye on you." 

I pulled my auburn hair behind my ears. Dr. Fraiser examined both of my ears. She then took a look at my green eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

Janet put a thermometer in my mouth.

"Come on. You should know the answer to that by now," she said."Hammond has a special place in his heart for the members of SG-1. "

The thermometer beeped. Dr. Fraiser took it.

"Yes, I know that. But, I've only been a part of the SGC for a little over a year now, and a member of SG-1 for a few months. That, to me, doesn't seen a long enough time to trust anybody," I told her.

"If General Hammond doesn't trust you, then you wouldn't be here for the amount of time that you have been here," Janet reasoned with me. "Well, you're perfectly healthy."

"I told you," I said with a small smile.

"Have you been experiencing anything strange with your abilities?" she asked.

"No," I said blankly.

"Have you felt like you're not in control with them lately?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"Something is wrong, isn't there?" I looked at her. "Janet, what's wrong?"

Janet sighed heavily. 

"I got your latest blood work back. Your DNA structure is changing," she began. 

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You know that when it comes to your DNA, I am way out of my league." she said. "It could mean that your powers could be evolving. I'm gonna take some more tests."

"We have a Debriefing in 45 minutes, though. So make it quick," I told her.

"I'll be done by then. That gives me plenty of time," Dr. Fraiser said to me in a cheerfully way. 

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 2

****

(Int. SGC, Briefing Room)

I was the second to last person to arrive several minutes later. I took my usual seat beside Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. I noticed that Dr. Fraiser had not arrived yet. I gave this moment to look around at my friends, smiling, and playing with my pendant.

Daniel Jackson; previously ascended from a higher plan of existence. He had finally regained all of his memory. What a guy he is. He's sweat, compassionate about what he does, he's smart, and he has an adorable, geeky quality that is just so irresistible. 

I think it's safe to say that I love him. I know what your thinking (well I do. It's my job) It's not a crush. Besides, he feels the same way I do. He's just afraid to admit it. He's been hurt too much.

Teal'c; nobody knows what he is thinking, except for him and me. He and I made a deal: if I give him a telepathic hit to help him show his emotions a little bit, then he could teach me to do Kel-nor-eim to help me control of my abilities.

Colonel Jack O' Neill; he is way smarter than what he leads on. He's always the one that's gotta be a smart ass. But I don't mind it much. General Hammond and the others seemed to be used to his snide remarks.

Major Samantha Carter; I never really want to go into her mind because there's so much going on in her mind, that I usually get lost. Sam has a tendency to want to always prove herself. Which I can relate too, being one of the few women on this base.

General George Hammond; he tends to keep his mind on guard whenever we're around each other. I guess it's because he finds it uncomfortable to have someone get into his mind. Not like I would intentionally do that to any of them.

At that moment Dr. Fraiser had arrived.

"Am I late, sir?" she asked the General.

"Not at all, Doctor. You're right on time," he told her.

Janet sat down in the vacant seat next to Sam.

"Let's get started then, shall we," Hammond looked around. 

"There is an old, abandoned Naquida mine several miles away from the Stargate," Sam said.

"Any life forms, Captain," he asked her.

"None, sir,"

"What happened to them? There obvious was life there at some point," Hammond said.

"Well, there wasn't anything wrong about the atmosphere or anything of the sort," Daniel said.

"There was, however, remains of a battle that had taken place many years ago," Teal'c put in.

"We think that the Goa'ulds wiped the entire planet out," Jack said. 

"It sounds like them, sir," I said. 

"Well, if there is no one there, then there may be some Naquida still on that planet that we could still mine. Correct?" General Hammond said.

"Yes, sir. That's what we concluded as well," Sam said.

He nodded and said, "We'll have SG units 10, 11, and 12 to start mining." 

He turned to Dr. Fraiser "Has anything new come up from Nicole's newest test results?" he asked.

"All that I am able to detect is that Dr. Allison's cell tissues are slowly coming apart. Making her body ripping apart. The only thing that is causing this would be Nicole's multiple powers," Janet sighed. "But, sir. I'm gonna need a doctor that specializes in stuff like this. The situation has become out my hands, sir." 

"Sir, I might have the perfect person for the job." Sam said.

"Call him or her up. We'll have her within 24 hours," General Hammond nodded. "Dismissed."

To be continued . . . 

(A/N: Mutant X gets thrown into the picture in the next few chapters. Heck, they'll be here for the rest of the story.)


	3. Ch3

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 3

****

(Int. Double Helix)

"Adam, tell me again why we're helping the Air Force, again," Brennan Mulray said as he flew the jet.

"I have a friend who works for a secret organization that's part of the military. One of there people, a mutant, is dieing," Adam explained.

"How bad is it?" Jesse Kilmartin asked.

"You remember how Ashlock was?" 

"Sure. He was pretty bad. Then again he was insane," Jesse said.

"Well, she is just as bad," he said. Jesse looked at him. "I hope she's not insane."

"I hope she isn't," Shalimar said. "I've had enough of psychotic mutants for a while."

The team grinned.

****

(Ext. SGC)

The Double Helix lands in front of the entrance into the mountain and is put into stealth.

****

(Int. SGC, Daniel's Office)

Daniel and I busily sat at a computer trying to decipher the ancient language they had found on their last mission, the old mining planet. After several hours of working hard and not getting anywhere, Daniel took his glasses off, got up and started to pace back and forth, clearly frustrated. I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

I noticed suddenly a small, sharp sting on my arm. I looked down and saw that the area was ripping open.

"Oh gosh, here we go," I gasped.

Daniel turned and looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My cell tissues must be causing this," I said, staying calm.

He looked down at it and winced. I put my index finger on one side of the gap and put my thumb on the other side. I squeezed the gap closed slowly. Daniel and I looked at it. There wasn't any sign that there was even a cut on my arm.

I sighed heavily, "I'm never going to get used to that. Every time it happens it still grosses me out,"

"I'd be amazed if you weren't," he said. "Look, why don't we take a break. Let's go get some--" he looked down at his watch, "breakfast and some coffee too,"

"Yeah, that sounds great," I smiled.

"Okay, let's go," he smiled back.

He has such a cute smile, I thought. And those eyes. I could stare at them forever.

Daniel's telephone rang and brought me back to reality. He picked it up, said "Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes,", and then hung up.

"We're going to have to wait for breakfast, Nicole. Mutant X has arrived," he told me.

My tummy gave a slight rumble. I moaned. Needless to say I was hungry.

"Alright, let's get this over with so I can eat," I sighed.

"You read my mind, doctor," he grinned jokingly.

"Hey, it's what I do, doctor," I grinned back.

We headed to the infirmary where I, the rest of SG-1, General Hammond, and Dr. Fraiser would meet this Mutant X team. 

"Oh and here are Dr. Daniel Jackson and the patient, Dr. Nicole Allison. Whom which are our current Anthropologists/Archaeologists/Linguists here at the SGC," General Hammond announced Daniels and my arrival.

That blonde woman is a feral too. The red head is a very powerful empath. That hunky black haired man is an elemental. His is lightning too. The blonde haired man can shift his mass around. Very cool. Not as cool as orbing, like I can. But, cool all of the same.

My mind shifted from the young members of the team to the oldest. The curly haired man looked at me with a sorrowful smile: Dr. Adam Kane. My blood began to boil with anger. I was so furious, ignoring the tense stares of my friends; I turned around and left the room fuming.

To be continued . . . 

(A/N: Don't forget to give me feedback please!!!)


	4. Ch4

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 4

****

(Ext. SGC)

I leaned against one of the military trucks that were parked outside of the base, fiddling with my phoenix pendant once more. What the heck was I doing? Walking out on everyone like that, I thought. General Hammond is going to be so pissed with me. 

I heard the door of the base opening. I looked up and saw Colonel O' Neill walking towards me. I sighed heavily.

"Nicole, may I asked: what the hell that was all about back there?" he said. "This is, after all, the guy who is trying to help save you life."

"You wouldn't understand, Colonel," I told him.

"Try me," he said.

I sighed. "Alright, Colonel. How's this for a shocker? That man standing in the infirmary claiming he can try and save my life: is the one who did this to me in the first place. And Dr. Kane is my uncle."

He gaped at me. "Um, okay, so I'm guessing you're not too happy with this Dr. Kane guy, then,"

I nodded

"I should have seen this coming,"

Jack looked at me with is usual puzzled look. You know the one he has every time he tried to understand what Sam is saying.

"How so?" he asked.

"What's the point of having visions if I can't see how and when I'm going to die?" I said

"You wouldn't have a vision of you dieing if you weren't going to die," he said.

I blinked at him. Did Jack just say something remotely intelligent?

"You're probably right," I said.

Jack puffed up his chest with pride.

"I am?" 

"I said 'probably', Jack," I couldn't help but smile.

"Hammond ordered me to come up here and get you. So, let's go," Jack said. He put out his hand.

"Alright," I took it. "But, we're going back my way."

"Sweat," I heard him whisper.

I grinned. He loved it when I used my powers. A moment later we were both surrounded by a white light. Soon we arrived back in the infirmary.

****

(Int. SGC, Infirmary)

"I'm sorry for leaving like that everyone," I said.

I glanced over at General Hammond apologetically. He nodded silently.

"It's alright," Adam Kane said. "I understand."

I stepped forward to face Adam.

"For the record: I will never forgive you for what you did to me. You made my life I living hell," I said, trying to keep my anger under control.

"You seem to be doing alright, by the looks of things," Shalimar said to me.

"Yeah, after 25 years of hard work," I told her.

Shalimar flashed her feral eyes. I did the same.

"Okay, ladies, I think we all need to take a few deep breathes and calm down," Jack said, mainly to me.

I obeyed. Shalimar looked over at Adam.

"Shal, we don't have time for this. Nicole doesn't have a lot of time here," he told her. 

She nodded and reluctantly put her eyes back to normal. I felt the usual tingly, sharp pain feeling, this time on my stomach. I unbuttoned the bottom of my shirt. Everyone looked at me to the big gash on my stomach and grimaced. I pushed the gash together quickly.

"Does that hurt?" Jesse asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"That's happening more frequently now," Dr. Fraiser said.

"I see now why you needed me here ASAP, General," Adam said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get started right away."

I turned to Hammond. 

"I got pocked and prodded all day yesterday, General Hammond. And I was up all night helping Daniel with the translations," I said.

"Dr. Allison should get some sleep and get something to eat, sir," Janet said.

"In fact, Nicole and I were just on our way for some breakfast, sir," Daniel added.

"Very well then. Dr. Allison, I want you well rested and back here by 1400 hours," he said.

"Yes, sir," I said. 

To be continued . . . 


	5. Ch5

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 5

****

(Int. SGC, Mess Hall)

Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, Emma, Daniel and I sat around the table easting breakfast. The four members of Mutant X enjoyed plates of eggs, bacon, toast, and cups of coffee. Daniel had his usual waffle and fourth cup of coffee. I had my usual bowel of Fruit Loops, wheat toast and finishing up my third cup of coffee.

I sipped some of my coffee when Emma said:

"From what I could tell by the way you acted around Adam that he and you have some history,"

"Yeah, you wanna tell us what that was about?" Brennan asked. 

"You certainly weren't yourself back there," Daniel said.

I drained the last of my coffee, gently set it down in front of me, sighed, and said:

"Well, Gabriel Ashlock was patient number 0. I was patient number 1," I paused, leaned back against the back of the chair, and rested my hands on my lap. I then continued. "My mother died of cancer when I was 4 years old. My father took me to Adam because he was afraid that I would carry on the disease."

"Adam must have started to research ways to cure diseases after Ashlock," Jesse said.

I nodded.

"Anyways, several months later my powers began to show. My father became so angry about taking me to Adam that he got himself drunk every night. The more he'd drink, the more he'd become angry. And the angrier he became the more he'd drink. My father started beating me up every night when I was 6. Until finally he just couldn't take the pain anymore and put a bullet to the head, right in front of me."

I felt a tear coming down my face. I wiped away quickly so none of them could see. But, Daniel noticed. Underneath the table he took my hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. 

"I had better go home and get some sleep," I said abruptly.

Daniel reluctantly released my hand. I stood up.

"Um, I think I'll come with you," Daniel said, getting up.

Emma, Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan looked at us suspiciously.

"Nicole and I live in the same apartment building," he looked at me for some support.

"Yeah. And didn't you mention something about getting some more books from your apartment, too?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly," I turned to Daniel. "Shall we go?"

"I think that's a good idea," Daniel nodded.

"Bye," we said together and left toward the elevator.

****

(SGC, Elevator)

I felt a powerful impression from Daniel: Love.

I smiled in satisfied way. Daniel gave a laugh.

"What?" he said.

"I know how you feel about me. I feel it every time we're together. And I feel it too," I paused. "In fact, what I'm about to do right now is long over due."

I pulled his face closer to mine until both our lips touched one another. Daniel didn't push me away. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I did the same. We kissed until the elevator door opened. 

"Hello," I heard Jack say.

Daniel and I pulled apart. Colonel O' Neill stepped into the elevator with us. 

"Hi," we said together.

Jack was eyeing the two of us.

"I think I should go now," I said. "I'll see you guys in 1400 hours."

I orbed out of the SGC base and landed on top of my bed in my apartment. I closed my eyes and smiled widely. Remembering the sensation it felt to finally kiss Daniel. Several minutes later I fell asleep after repeating that moment in my head, still ginning. 


	6. Ch6

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 6

****

(Int. SGC, Infirmary)

A 1400 hours I arrived at the Infirmary as promised. Dr. Kane, Dr. Fraiser, and Major Carter were getting the equipment ready for the many tests. 

"I see you three are getting along swimmingly," I told them, walking into the room.

"Yes," Janet said. "And you're awfully cheerful, given your current situation."

"That would be because I finally kissed Daniel. He was very relieved that I was the one that made the first move," I couldn't help be smile.

"All I can say is: it's about time!" Sam said. "Daniel talks about you non-stop when we're off world. 'Dr. Allison's theory is . . .' or 'Nicole says . . .'" 

"Nicole does the same thing," Janet laughed. 

We three laughed. I heard a fake coughing noise from behind me.

"If you ladies don't mind, I'd like to get started," Dr. Kane said.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," I said with a fake smile.

"Nicole . . .," Sam and Janet said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah . . .," I said unenthusiastically.

Suddenly a familiar Technicians voice called:

"Off-world activation. All hands to the Control Room,"

"That's us, Nicole," Sam said.

I nodded. 

"You're welcome to see how things are done around here, Dr. Kane," Sam said.

To my disgust, he nodded. So the three of us ran out of the Infirmary.

****

(Int. SGC, Control Room)

Samantha, Dr. Kane and I met up with a sweaty Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Brennan, and Shalimar. The four seemed to have been working out, while Daniel, Jesse and Emma walked in hurriedly. They had working on the translations from the old mining planet.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"It's the Tok'ra, sir. But something's wrong with the Iris. It isn't opening," the Technician said.

"What's wrong with it?" Shalimar asked.

"There isn't enough electrical power being drawn to open the Iris," Sam said, who had taken a seat in front of the controls.

"I take it that's bad?" Jesse asked.

"Well, one of our few allies will get smashed against the Iris," Daniel said.

"Kinda like bugs on the wind shield," I informed them.

"That's bad," Emma said.

"Well, it ain't good," Brennan said.

"I might have an idea," I said. "Sam, you said the Iris needs more electrical power, right?"

"Yeah, but, we're going to need a lot, though," she said.

"How much more?" I asked.

They all turned to look at me, puzzled.

"Colonel?" I asked for permission.

"Whatever it is do it quick," Jack said.

I nodded and turned to Brennan. "Brennan, I'm gonna need you help. You need to do as I say. We don't have a lot of time here," I said, urgently.

"Right," he nodded.

We ran to the main power breaker in the Power Room.

"Take my hand," I ordered. 

He obeyed. I put my free hand directly on the Stargate itself. Using both of our electrical elements, I directed the current only to the Iris' power source. I didn't want to overload the 'Gate in the process. I fell to the ground. Brennan caught me before I hit the floor. 

"Dr. Fraiser to the Power Room," I heard Brennan say into the intercom.

To be continued . . . 


	7. Ch7

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 7

****

(Int. SGC, Infirmary)

I woke up to find myself in one of the infirmary beds. I looked around. Dr. Jackson had fallen asleep, resting hid head on my bed. His glasses lay on the table that had been placed beside my bed. He held my hand tightly. I smiled. I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so sweet like this. He also looked a bit uncomfortable. I had to wake him up or his neck is going to get sore.

"Daniel," I said, loudly.

He jerked his head up.

"Hey, handsome," I said.

"Hey," he grinned, putting his glasses on. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," I said.

I glanced over to the bed beside me. Daniel had been working on the translations while I was sleeping.

"Have you had any luck?" I asked.

"Nope," he said. "But, you were right about the language. It's a derivation of Ancient Egyptian. It matches the writing on the back of your necklace, in fact."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm gonna look into it. Two of the scrolls we found looks like it's a story of some kind." 

"Okay, well, that's something," I yawned. 

"SG-1 ships out in a few days with Jacob. General Hammond says you can come with us. If Dr. Kane can't find a cure, then the Tok'ra might have one," he said.

"Does this have something to do with why he came?" I asked.

"Yeah. That and Jacob came here for a vacation," he smiled.

"There isn't a cure," I paused. "There wasn't one for Ashlock, so there isn't one for me."

"Well, the Tok'ra will have one," Daniel said confidently. "Now get some sleep."

He got up, kissed me on the forehead, gathered up some books, and left. I was still tired so I obeyed Daniel and fell asleep.

****

(Int. SGC, Briefing Room)

I woke up two days later and was ordered to go to the Briefing Room as soon as possible. So, I did. I found General Hammond, Jacob Carter, SG-1, and Mutant X sitting and talking.

"Hey, everyone," I greeted them as I entered and sat down beside Daniel.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Allison," Hammond said.

"You look much better than you did a few days ago," Brennan said.

"Thank you. I think," I turned to Emma, Shalimar and Jesse and asked "Is he always like this?"

"Actually, this is quit charming," Emma giggled

Brennan seemed to be appalled by what his team mates were saying. Everyone in the room laughed. Even General Hammond and Jacob chuckled. 

"Can we start now please?" Brennan asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Hammond nodded to Jacob to start.

"Let me guess," I said, before Jacob began. "The Tok'ra just happens to have a symbiote that I could blend with, right?"

"Well . . . Yes," he said.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but no. I don't feel comfortable sharing my body." I said. "I'm having trouble trying to keep out other people's thoughts and feelings out of my head."

Jacob nodded. Selmack took over.

"You still have time to think about it," he said. "You're powers will be of great use to the Tok'ra."

"Yeah, I bet they will," I said under my breath.

I glanced beside me to Daniel. He gave me his puppy eyes look.

"Alright," I looked back at Jacob/Selmack. "I'll think about it. But, I'm not promising anything. Got it?"

He nodded.

To be continued . . . 


	8. Ch8

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 8

****

(Int. SGC, Daniel's Office)

So, Daniel and I were back to translating the Ancient Egyptian scrolls. The writing on most of the scrolls had almost disappeared. Those appear to be mining records of some kind. We finally decided those scrolls weren't worth finishing translating.

So, we turned our attention to the two scrolls that had the story. Amazingly enough, it seemed untouched. All of the writing had stayed intact.

"Okay, I think I've finally finished translating this one," Daniel said, looking up from his desk.

I looked up from the computer and went over to him.

"What ya got?" I asked him, resting against his desk's edge.

"Well, by the looks of it, it seems to be this planets mythology. It's based on the phoenix mythology here on earth," he said. "Except for the fact it's a human instead of a fire bird; it's pretty much the same as the myth we know."

"What a minute," I interrupted. "A human that turns into flames and is reborn again from its ashes? How is that possible?"

"Remember this is a myth we're talking about here," he said.

"Right, I knew that," I said.

He snorted. He was trying to suppress a fit of laughter. I grinned sheepishly. I then got up abruptly and went to the second scroll I was studying. Something so obvious just hit me. It happens. Hey, I'm smart. But, I'm not that smart.

"What if it's not just a myth?" I asked, opening the scroll up.

Daniel got up and dashed to where I was.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

It had a sketch of a Phoenix on it with the phrase: '**_Inside the heart of one so pure, a spirit of fire sleeps within.' _**next to it. The same one that is on the back of my phoenix pendant. I took off my necklace and placed it right next to the picture. They looked exactly the same.

Daniel and I looked at one another. He seemed to be as baffled as I. He appeared to have found his tongue and said:

"It can't be just a coincidence, could it?"

"For all I know: it could be, our it could be destiny," I said. "My family blood goes all the way back to Ancient Egypt. I have Egyptian blood in me. Somehow my mother knew that all of these things would happen to me. The experiments done on my DNA and that resulting to me dying."

He looked at me skeptical. I heard a knock at the door. We turned to see who it was. Emma, Brennan, Sam, and Teal'c stood at the open door.

"Hey, guys," Daniel greeted.

"Hey," Emma, Brennan, and Sam said as they stepped inside.

"Have you and Dr. Allison translated the scrolls?" Teal'c asked.

"Yup, and it's about me," I said.

They looked at me.

"We don't know that yet, Nicole," Daniel looked at the others. "One of the scrolls has a sketch of Nicole's phoenix necklace. She's convinced that the 'Human Phoenix' is her."

"So, anyways," I said, looking at him. "What's up?"

"General Hammond is letting SG-1 goes back the mining planet for more study on the caves," Sam said. 

"We believe there is more there than what we had that," Teal'c said.

"And Mutant X is coming with," Brennan said. 

To be continued . . . 


	9. ch9

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 9

****

(Int. SGC, Embarkation Room)

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and I stood in front of the Stargate, along with Brennan, Emma, Jesse, and Shalimar.

"SG-1 and Mutant X, you have a go. Good luck," General Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir," Jack waved to him from the 'gate room and looked at us. "Let's go."

SG-1 nodded and smiled. We defiantly loved this job. The members of Mutant X looked a little scared. Although they were hiding it well. The ten of us stepped through the Event Horizon.

****

(The old Mining Planet)

"Whoa!" Jesse said as he stepped out of the 'gate.

"Cool, huh?" I said, grinning.

"How often do you go through the Stargate?" Adam asked as they started walking toward the cave.

"We go off-world a couple of times a week. Sometimes it's every other day. It all depends on our mission," Samantha told him. 

"So, how far is this cave?" Emma asked.

"It is a half days walk from here," Teal'c said.

"We only have a few hours of daylight left," Daniel said. 

"We should find a place to set up camp for the night then," Jack said.

"I've already found one, sir," Sam said.

Sam did a super job in finding a spot to camp out. It was a nice, roomy clearing a few feet from a creek. Everyone did their part in setting up. The guys put up the tents while the girls collected wood and started a nice fire. The large group bundled up together by the fire, eating the food they had all brought with them.

"So, you must be a great uncle, Dr. Kane," Jack said sarcastically.

Adam and the members of Mutant X looked up. I glanced over at Jack, warningly.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Colonel," Adam said.

"Oh, I think it is," he said.

"Adam, you never told us that Nicole was your niece," Jesse said.

"What? He didn't tell you?" I asked them.

They shook their heads. I looked at Adam.

"You didn't tell your team members?" I asked him.

Adam shook his head, almost shamefully. 

"I don't believe you," I laughed.

I got up abruptly and stepped over to a tree and leaned against it. I sighed heavily. I wanted all of this to be over. I wanted Adam and his people to go back to their own lives and SG-1 and myself to go back to ours. Whether I would live or die, I just wanted Adam gone.

I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings. I could hear the trees moving with the breezes; a brook a few feet away; and idle chatter of Mutant X and SG-1 as they finished their meals. I noticed, however, that Adam had left and was in his tent. I then heard someone footsteps' coming from behind me, crunching leafs in the process. 

I turned around and saw Daniel walking towards me. I gave a quick smile.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," Daniel stood against the tree next to me. "You know, Jack needs to keep his big mouth shut sometimes."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to be alright? I mean, this morning you couldn't keep anything down. And you've hardly eaten a thing all day," he asked.

"I'm feeling better. It must have been the sushi I had last night or something," I shrugged.

"If it was the sushi, then how come Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, Emma, and I aren't sick? We all had the same stuff," Daniel said.

"Whatever it was, I'm fine. So you could stop worrying now," 

I leaned close to Daniel and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay, gang, bed! We've got a big day tomorrow," Jack shouted. "Hey, you Love Birds that means you too!"

We broke away from the kiss slowly. We smiled and headed for our tents. I stepped into the tent that I had to share with Sam, Emma, and Shalimar. I was grinning uncontrollably. I slipped into my sleeping bag, without a word, I fell asleep.

To be continued . . . 


	10. Ch10

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 10

****

(Old mining planet, campsite a few miles from the Phoenix Cave)

I woke up before anyone else got up this morning. As soon as I woke up I pelted for a nearby tree and started throwing up again. This was the second morning this has happened. I felt queasy all day yesterday and had a horrible headache that I just couldn't seem to get rid of.

Once that everyone had eaten breakfast and packed up the site they started their journey. They had to stop for me because I would need to barf every once and a while. Because we had to keep stopping it took us longer to get to the Phoenix cave. But, eventually, we arrived at our destination.

"What now?" Emma asked.

They all stood in front of the entrance to the cave.

"We found another part of the cave that seemed to be sealed off somehow," Daniel said. "Nicole and I found the scrolls right outside of that part of the cave."

"It's pretty deep inside. It'll take us a few minutes to get there," I said.

"Let's go then," Jack said.

We all nodded and followed him inside. It got dark and damp as we slowly made our way through the cave. We finally arrived in front of the sealed entrance. I moved my flashlight over the faded phoenix paintings on the walls. I went over to a bowl that had been placed on top of a cabinet where Daniel and I fount the scrolls.

"Okay, now how do we get it open?" Brennan asked.

"Teal'c break out the C-4," Jack ordered.

Teal'c inclined his head a little, and reached into his pack.

"Hang on," I said. I put up my hand to stop Teal'c. "I have a better idea."

Everyone looked at me. I took off my phoenix necklace. Then, I grabbed my knife from my belt, I slit a cut in my palm, then I squeezed my pendant into the pool of blood in my palm.

"Nicole, what are you doing?" Shalimar asked apprehensively.

"It's alright," I dropped it into the bowl.

The door slid open to reveal a massive round room, big enough to hold 2 football stadiums; a huge bomb fire in the middle of the room; and a cocoon like object floating inside of the flames. I wrapped my cut, grabbed my pendant and put it back on. I stepped inside and the others followed.

"What the hell is that," Brennan gasped, pointing to the cocoon engulfed in the flames.

"It looks like a cocoon. But, what is it for?" Adam asked.

"You're asking me?" Jack said.

"No, Colonel, I was asking my niece," he said.

"This whole chamber appears to be a place where the transformation takes place," I said, ignoring Adam completely.

"How can you possibly know that?" Emma asked.

"I have know idea. But, I feel like I've been here, on the planet. Ever since we first arrived," I told them.

"But, this place has been deserted for hundreds of years," Sam said.

"I know," I said hastily. "I can't explain it."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance," a familiar voice said.

Thor beamed down, seating in his usual chair.

"Thor," SG-1 and I said, happily.

"Hey, buddy," Jack greeted the alien.

"Greetings O'Neil," Thor said.

To be continued . . . 


	11. ch11

"Alliances of Sorts"

Ch. 11

****

(Old mining planet, The Phoenix Cave)

Thor beamed down, seating in his usual chair.

"Thor," SG-1 and I said, happily.

"Hey, buddy," Jack greeted the alien.

"Greetings O'Neil," Thor said.

"This is Thor?" Adam asked.

"I am," The alien said. "And you are Dr. Adam Kane, correct?"

"Yes. How did you know . . . ?"

"The Asgard have been watching Earth very closely," Thor said.

"Really?" Adam asked, stepping forward and getting interested.

I held him back putting my hand on his chest.

"Talk about it later. We've got more pressing matters," I told him. I turned to Thor and kneeled down to meet him. "Have I been here before and not know it?"

"Yes," Thor said. "You were, in fact, born here,"

"What?" Daniel said.

"That's not possible," Sam said.

"I was in the delivery room when she was born," Adam said.

"That is a memory the Asgard have put in your mind," Thor said.

"So, all of my memories of my parents and my childhood was all fake. None of it really happened," I said.

"Correct," Thor said.

"And the Genomex procedure done on her?" Brennan asked.

"That part of her memory is real. The phoenix abilities inside her laid dormant for sometime. Only until her mutant abilities became unstable, did her true memories began to seep through," he explained.

"How did I come to earth?" I asked.

"I transported you," Thor said. "The Asgard Council thought it would protect you only by putting a memory stamp and gave you a new identity,"

"But, you guys didn't anticipate on Adam experimenting on Nicole's DNA," Emma said.

"No, we could not have foreseen it," The alien said. "A few of our own scientists had to manipulate Dr. Allison's DNA only to the point to where her phoenix abilities could remain hidden within her."

"So, when I tampered with her DNA even more, the phoenix abilities slowly surfaced," Adam said.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay, so bottom line: I get in that cocoon and I get reborn or something," I said.

"In a way, yes," Thor said. "The cocoon will fix your Mutant DNA as well as your phoenix DNA."

"Good," I said. "let's do this."

Thor gestured his hand up at the cocoon and it opened.

"Once you are inside it will take precisely 3 months for the transformation to complete," he told me.

I nodded, glanced at everyone, and said:

"I guess I'll see you guys in three months then," I looked over at my 'Uncle' Adam and said to him, "Well, I guess I'm not that mad at you anymore. I mean I'm still angry at you still doing the procedure on an innocent child,"

I heard Brennan and the Colonel snort. Trying to hide their laughs. I smiled.

"Okay, I wasn't that innocent," I admitted. "Anyways, You will always be Uncle to me, Uncle Adam,"

Adam smiled and we hugged.

"This isn't good bye," Adam said. "We'll be here, waiting, three months from now."

I nodded, kissed Daniel passionately, and started to climb inside of the cocoon. Before it closed I gave my friends a big smile. Assuring them that everything would be alright.

The End

Epilogue

Three months later I came out of the cocoon, feeling an immense amount of power surging through my veins. SG-1 and Mutant X had, indeed, came back the Old Mining Planet. Thor beamed down to give Daniel and I some unexpected news. I was three months pregnant. 

With that news we all went back to Earth to pick up some supplies and to head back to the planet. Thor advised me to stat on the planet and stay low key. Away from the Goa'uld. Apparently, the Snake heads would be after our baby for a new, more powerful Human host.


End file.
